


The Clampetts

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Toby and the New Girl [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every time we come to Southern California we are absolutely The Clampetts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clampetts

"You guys have to go back to DC, I understand. When are you landing? I am going to stay the week out here. Look Josh, I did what I had to do under the circumstances. No! We made CJ and Nora swear not to come anywhere near the police station...Sam is coming to get us in a couple of hours. I told the guys to leave them alone about three times. No, this is not about that Josh."

"Toby, who are you trying to convince? I have to go."

"Right, me too. I have to be fingerprinted."

"Try to make sure not to look like a serial killer in your mug shot." Josh replied. "Keep your head up."

"Thank you Tupac."

Toby closed his phone. He walked over to be fingerprinted as Charlie wiped his hands.

"I am sorry about this Charlie." He said. "If there is one guy who should never be in the system."

Charlie shrugged. He had been everywhere else with this Administration. Anyway, the guys deserved it. No one rubbed up on CJ and Nora, especially if the attention was unwanted. Charlie was trying his best to impress Zoey and cream Jean Paul at pool when he heard the ruckus.

"When a woman says she is not interested it usually means take a walk." Toby said.

The two men looked at him. They were athletic, tanned, and obviously just a touch past drunk.

"Beat it pal." The blonde said.

"Toby." Nora said. "We have this under control."

"Yeah. Don’t start anything." CJ added.

"See, the ladies don’t want you to start anything." The brunette said. "Don’t get hurt pal."

"I think not." Toby replied. "Go back to the table girls."

Nora and CJ got their champagne and started to walk away. It looked as if one of the men was going to stop them. Toby jumped in front of them.

"If you put your hands on either of these women, you will wish you never came in here tonight."

They both laughed, looking at each other.

"Check out the Jew boy." The blonde said. "He thinks he can bring it."

They laughed again. CJ looked at Toby...she knew he was steps from a rage.

"Toby, please don’t." she whispered.

"You heard her Toby." The blonde kept going. "Don’t get your ass kicked man."

"Go back to the table girls." Toby said slowly. "What the hell did you just call me?"

Nora and CJ backed up again but not far.

"You heard him...Jew boy."

Toby clenched his fists and his jaw. Suddenly Charlie was at his side.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

The jerks looked at each other again.

"Check it out. Now we got Thunderbolt and Lightfoot." The brunette guffawed.

The blonde went to shove Toby, slipped and fell on his back. The wingman made his move but Toby dodged the blow. Charlie’s fist hit the guy’s chin, but he didn’t fall. Then there was a kidney blow, and one square in the nose. Nora flinched.

"Charlie, stop!" CJ exclaimed.

He did, just as the guy slid to the floor beside his friend. Someone had called the cops and they were on the scene putting Charlie and Toby in handcuffs.

"Call Josh!" Toby shouted as they were pulled out of the hotel.

CJ and Nora followed behind though there was nothing they could do.

"We’ll get you out." CJ said. "I promise."

"Thanks." Charlie mumbled. "Notice we are bruise free as we enter the police car."

"Get in the car." Toby hissed. "Nora?"

"You're a fucking idiot Toby Ziegler." She walked back into the hotel as the police car drove off.

***

"I don’t believe him." Nora said as she sat on the bed in the hotel room she and CJ were sharing.

CJ hung up her cell phone. She called Mitch to check on her four-month-old infant Timothy Samuel. She did not like leaving him at home right now but she had a job to do. This morning she got pictures on her cell phone of him giggling in the bathtub...they made her smile.

"Everything would have been fine if he hadn’t gone there with the ethnic slur." CJ took a deep breath. "Men are idiots and prejudice is alive and well in America."

"I never saw that look in his eyes before."

"You got a glimpse of the rage Nora. Luckily Charlie was there to kick that guy’s ass...Toby might have killed him."

Nora nodded. She lit a cigarette and offered one to CJ. She took it with reluctance. It had been a hell of an evening. Her cell phone rang. CJ didn’t need to look at the display. Walking on Sunshine played for one man. 

"Hey sweetie."

"I don’t have a lot of time but I wanted to make sure that I called you. Are you alright?"

CJ gave him the abridged version of what happened earlier that evening. Leo sighed.

"It’s on the news here. Are they alright?"

"They refused to let Nora or I go to the police station. Sam went to get them after the speech. How is Tim?"

"Fine. Mitch had him here earlier and the secretaries had a field day with him. He is definitely a ladies man."

"Leo, don’t let too many people touch him. His little immune system is not fully developed yet."

"Its OK baby. He is at home, sleeping soundly in the hermetically sealed bubble that mommy calls his nursery."

"Shut up. Kiss him for me."

"I do, every night. No one kisses me for you."

"Ask Mitch." CJ replied.

"Cute Claudia Jean. I..."

Leo stopped talking and CJ heard the hushed whispers of Margaret.

"OK baby, I have to go. I love you. I will see you in a few days. You and Nora will be coming home with the First Lady and Charlie. She is flying out to fulfill the President’s speaking obligations."

"Yeah. I love you too Leopold. Bye."

She clicked the phone off.

"Leo said it is all over the news."

"You're kidding me." Nora replied. "The President must be pissed."

CJ shrugged. This continued their streak of screwing up royally when it came to the Golden State. Hey, at least no one could question their consistency.

"Nora?"

"Hmm?" she leaned back in bed with her beer.

"Are you really angry with Toby?"

Now she shrugged. Maybe she would have been if he had decked those guys just to defend her honor. The slurs; it seemed like a good reason to kick a guy’s ass. Still, he was almost fifty years old...he was not supposed to fight on the playground anymore.

"I don’t know CJ; no one has ever called me a WASP girl before. I can only imagine what it must be like. I don’t know how I feel; I’m just worried about him."

CJ nodded, stubbing out her cigarette.

"He was picked on a lot growing up." CJ said. "I don’t know if he will ever not feel like an outsider."

"I know. I wish he’d get back here so I could put my arms around him."

"Well, they are probably getting bombarded by the press as we speak. We’ll spin it tomorrow before we get on with the campaign. We have to make sure Sam doesn’t look too bad when he loses big next week."

"Yeah. Cuz he is definitely going to lose." Nora said.

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door. Nora went to answer it, handing CJ the last quarter of her cigarette. She walked down the short hallway and pulled the door open. Toby stood there, looking at her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Rocky. Where’s Apollo Creed?"

"Resting in his suite. Are you pissed?"

Nora shook her head, holding out her arms for him. Toby fell into her embrace with a sigh of relief. She pulled him close and closed the door. They stood in the darkness of the hallway holding each other.

"Are you OK?" Toby asked.

"Do not worry about me Toby...CJ and I are fine. The same can't be said for those two guys."

"Hey, the one guy slipped. I didn’t touch him. The other guy deserved it. Kiss."

Nora kissed him, absently wiping the lip-gloss from his mouth. Toby kissed her again.

"I love you Nora." He whispered.

"I love you too, though tonight was a little scary. Get in here; you need a drink."

She slipped her hand in his and they walked into the room. CJ was relaxing on the bed with a beer and Sam’s speaking schedule for the next week.

"Well, if it isn’t the Brooklyn Bomber. How are you?"

"I didn’t hit the guy. I’m fine."

"How’s Charlie?" CJ asked.

"Relaxing on a comfortable couch after our unfortunate incarceration. Hoping it may have only been a dream sequence. You OK?"

"Fine. There is bourbon in the mini-bar."

He made himself a drink as Nora sat Indian style on her bed.

"I talked to Leo." CJ said.

"I'm sure he knows. I talked to Will on the way back to the hotel and he said it is on the news in DC. We were met by the vultures at the door."

"You're fine...we are going to spin it. Honestly, I think the guy deserved what he got. I'm just glad Charlie stopped before really hurting him."

Toby nodded, sitting on the bed with his glass of bourbon. Nora wrapped her arms around his middle and he caressed her hands.

"I am going to stay out here with Sam. We already talked about it. The First Lady is coming to fulfill obligations for the President so you, Nora, and Charlie will also be staying a few extra days."

"Hey, we got all that information while the man was holding you down." CJ said. "Everything is fine. Relax, drink, and then get some rest."

"Here?" Toby asked.

"Hell no. I refuse to listen to Nora’s sounds of ecstasy while my husband sits in an office 3000 miles away. Go to your own room and have sex."

Nora laughed, kissing the nape of Toby’s neck.

"We should go." Nora said. "You can take the drink with you."

Toby stood from the bed, holding his hand out for her.

"Goodnight CJ." He said.

"Goodnight. Nora, we’ll have breakfast in the morning."

"Yeah."

She and Toby left the room and CJ called Leo. She wanted to leave him a message and she knew he would not pick up the phone and let her do just that.

***


End file.
